Moccus
by Badhbh
Summary: Mgła spowija tajemnicze znalezisko w Greenwich Park. Tekst zawiera: Halloween i Grega Lestrade'a z awersją doń, a poza tym stanowczo za dużo Holmesów i za mało cukierków.


_N/A Myszyna chce, żeby mnie fandom znielubił, więc zarzuciła mi promptem, którego ponoć nie da się napisać bez utraty sympatii czytelniczej. _

_Lubię wyzwania, najwyżej polegnę (pod gradem kamieni). Miała być intryga kryminalna i Sherlock oraz Erik (tak, wypożyczony z fanfiku „Tydzień liczy zaledwie siedem dni, prawda?", tłumaczonego przez moją ulubioną podżegaczkę), ponadto nawiązanie do pewnej bulwersującej sprawy, a całość miała zostać napisana w lekkim tonie. _

_Rzecz się dzieje w tym samym uniwersum, co fanfik „Mr Cartowell" (ale jego znajomość nie jest niezbędna)._

* * *

_T__ekst dedykuję becie i podżegaczce, __**myszynie**_

* * *

**Moccus**

**czyli niezapomniane Halloween inspektora Lestrade'a**

* * *

Lestrade nienawidził Halloween. Tego dnia było mnóstwo zgłoszeń, z czego większość - na szczęście dla ewentualnych denatów - okazywała się fałszywymi alarmami. Mimo to, ku utrapieniu policji, wszystkie doniesienia sprawdzano według tej samej procedury.

Po cholerę komuś takie makabryczne święta?! Lampki w oknach w grudniu przynajmniej nastrajają optymistycznie, za to złowrogie dynie, gigantyczne pająki i kościotrupy - niekoniecznie.

- Znaleziono mężczyznę w Greenwich! – Sally wpadła do jego gabinetu jak burza.

- Tak? – spytał Greg zbolałym głosem, marząc o wazie ponczu do swojej wyłącznej dyspozycji. Albo nawet niechby ktoś wziął sobie wazę, owoce i durne dekoracje, zostawiając Gregowi tylko alkohol i nieco lodu.

- W Greenwich Park. Szybko!

- Tak? – powtórzył. I wtedy na jego telefon przyszedł SMS.

„TAK"

Marazm natychmiast mu przeszedł - rząd brytyjski raczej nie angażuje się w sprawy mogące poczekać.

_Cholera. Coś z Sherlockiem!_, pomyślał. Minął w drzwiach nieco zbitą z tropu Donovan, która dawno nie widziała u niego tak nagłego przypływu energii.

- No to ruszajmy. Do samochodu!

Zabrzmiało to w jej uszach nieco jak „Do Batmobilu!" I zdawało jej się, że słyszy: „Na, na, na, na, na. Batman!".

**XXX**

Pod dębem, na terenie Parku Greenwich znaleziono młodego mężczyznę, całego unurzanego w czerwieni.

Jeden rzut oka wystarczył Lestrade'owi, by stwierdzić, że leżący przed nim osobnik to nie Sherlock Holmes. Wprawdzie Greg odniósł wrażenie, że go skądś kojarzy, jednak skupił się na czynnościach służbowych.

- Czemu do cholery przykryliście go folią NRC? Worki się nam pokończyły?! – wściekał się inspektor. Szlag go trafiał, że ma się zajmować jakimś popieprzonym rytualnym mordem, podczas gdy chciał tylko wrócić do domu, wypić piwo, ewentualnie pięć, ale nie. Co gorsza, był w to jakoś zaangażowany wszechwładny braciszek przeuroczego detektywa-konsultanta. A podwładni nawet najprostszych procedur nie potrafią przestrzegać, _tak, Anderson, o tobie myślę_!

- On się do worka nie będzie kwalifikował jeszcze przez dłuższy czas. Naćpany – objaśnił policyjny technik z ważną miną.

- Czy to jest jakiś cholerny szczeniacki wybryk?! – W tonie Grega Lestrade'a pobrzmiewała cała jego niechęć do Halloween.

- Nie, szefie. To, co tu znaleźliśmy świadczy, że to nie są żarty…

- Och, zamknij się, Anderson! – Sherlock Holmes po prostu wynurzył się z mgły spowijającej teren i prychnął pogardliwie.

- Ciebie też diabli tu przynieśli?! – pieklił się Greg.

- Prawie. Mycroft, we własnej osobie – zakomunikował obojętnie detektyw-konsultant.

- I ty go posłuchałeś?! Ty?! – Brwi inspektora podjechały w górę, zaś szczęka mu, dla równowagi, opadła. „_Tak, Halloween to zdecydowanie popieprzony dzień"_ – pomyślał.

- Och, uspokój się, Lestrade. Jest sprawa do rozwiązania. Ciekawa! – Co prawda Greg, sądząc po jego minie, był już dostatecznie zafrapowany.

- Co tu się dzieje, do ciężkiej cholery?! – inspektor otrząsnął się z lekkiego szoku, wywołanego nagłym przejawem braterstwa pomiędzy Holmesami.

- Ktoś porwał dostawcę. Mojego dostawcę!

- O, nie… - jęknął Greg.

- Mamy odurzonego chłopaka, całego we krwi. Ale nie jest ludzka. Smakuje bardziej jak świńska. Wszystko wskazuje na jakiś rytuał. Świece, zdjęcia, niezrozumiałe symbole.

- Jakie znowu zdjęcia i co za świece? – Inspektor miał wrażenie, że pojedyncze słowa wypowiadane przez detektywa-konsultanta nijak nie układają się w spójną całość.

- Zdjęcia dziewczynki. Świece z TESCO albo… Ugh! Nie przerywaj! – zażądał Sherlock.

- Kto go znalazł?! – Lestrade mimo wszystko starał się dowodzić.

- Idiotka! – rzucił Sherlock.

- Co?! Jaka znów idiotka? – Praca z Holmesem bez wcześniejszego psychicznego przygotowania - a dziś nie Greg go tu zaprosił - była jednak emocjonalnym roller coasterem.

- Polska idiotka. Nawet nie mówi po angielsku zbyt dobrze. Zrozumiałem, że zapomniała „oysterki" i szła skrótem. W tej mgle robiła dużo hałasu, bo się bała, że ją napadną, przyznaję, ma pewne zdolności naśladowania kilku głosów jednocześnie, no i smartfona o całkiem niezłych parametrach. Spłoszyła napastniczki. To były kobiety, sądząc po odciskach obuwia. I teraz się wścieka, bo nie zdąży do pracy, a dziś miała nadzieję na dobre napiwki. I to mnie podobno brakuje empatii, a nie komuś takiemu jak ona.

- Nadal nie rozumiem, co się tutaj dzieje – stwierdził Greg matowym głosem.

- Ja chwilowo też – przyznał Sherlock. – Interesująco, prawda?! –Detektyw-konsultant uśmiechnął się promiennie, radosny jak rzadko kiedy. – No, niech ten Erik wreszcie się ocknie!

- Erik… - szepnął Lestrade, mając przeczucie, że dzisiejszy wieczór przebije pewien promieniotwórczy incydent.

**XXX**

Sherlock zajął się dalszymi oględzinami miejsca nie-zbrodni. Lestrade krążył w stosownej odległości _(„Nie stój nade mną! Nic ci nie będę tłumaczyć! Skoro patrzysz i nie widzisz, to co ja ci poradzę? I zabierz stąd Andersona, przywiąż go do jakiegoś drzewa czy coś!"_)

Zatem Greg ewakuował się na bezpieczną odległość jakichś czterech metrów, co wystarczyło, by spowiła go mgła.

- A pan to kto?! – spytał jegomościa, który, na oko sądząc, przyszedł na świat ze dwa wieki wcześniej. Miał nawet monokl! Za to piżama ze Spidermanem i różowe kapcie-prosiaczki nadawały mu iście hipsterski wygląd.

- Jestem profesorem historii. I gdzie właściwie jesteśmy? To jakiś psikus? Wolałbym w zamian cukierka – zwierzył się nieznajomy najbliższemu drzewu.

- Co to za cudak? – jęknął retorycznie sfrustrowany Lestrade.

- Panie inspektorze, przestawiam panu uznany autorytet w dziedzinie starożytnych kultów. Przed panem profesor Montgomery Rochester – objaśnił Mycroft Holmes, który wyłonił się zza zagadniętego drzewa.

- Rozumiem, że kilka z tych starożytnych kultów tworzył osobiście – sarknął inspektor.

- Nie można tego wykluczyć, niemniej powinien rzucić okiem na miejsce zdarzenia – odparł Mycroft uprzejmie.

- Oczywiście, _sir_ – zgodził się Lestrade z przekąsem.

- I nie wolno mu dawać słodyczy. Później ma za dużo energii i podszczypuje pielęgniarki.

Greg miał wrażenie nierealności całej sytuacji. Nie-mord. Mgła. Mycroft Holmes. Antyczny spiderman. Czyżby się zdrzemnął za biurkiem?

- Mogę zapytać, co pan tutaj robi, _sir_? – zagadnął Holmesa.

- Cóż, zamieszany jest w to dostawca mojego brata.

- No tak. Taki dostawca to jak bardzo bliska rodzina. – Policjant pokręcił głową.

- Panie inspektorze, czy wydaje się panu, że tylko mój brat lubi zagadki? – Uśmiech Mycrofta Holmesa upodabniał go do rekina. Greg widział identyczną mimikę u drapieżnika z kreskówki, którą oglądał wraz z siostrzenicami.

- _Sir_. Są również ludzie, którzy nie lubią zagadek, wolą piwo.

- Piwo? To element liturgii niejednego kultu, szacuje się, że… - zaczął profesor, który wyraźnie ożywił się na sam dźwięk słowa „piwo", oblizał się, mlasnął i zaczął wywód, brzmiąc jak ktoś co najmniej pół stulecia młodszy.

**XXX**

- Mycroft?! – wysyczał Sherlock na widok brata, gdy podszedł, by zreferować Lestrade'owi wyniki oględzin miejsca nie-zbrodni.

- Sherlock – wzniósł oczy do nieba rząd brytyjski.

- Mam nadzieję, że żaden z was nie robi psikusa drugiemu. Ani obaj… Ja przez was osiwieję! – Greg był coraz bardziej zrezygnowany. Jeden Holmes to już problem, a dwaj? To klęska urodzaju problemów.

- Lestrade, może spróbuj odzyskać wzrok, albo dostęp do lustra, bo co do osiwienia… - Sherlock urwał i spojrzał na inspektora z niesmakiem.

- To była figura retoryczna. – Greg rozmasował skronie, czując nadciągającą migrenę. - Co tam się stało?

- Cóż… - zaczął Sherlock, ale profesor wszedł mu w słowo.

- Mamy tu do czynienia z rytuałem najpewniej powiązanym z kultem zmarłych. Jako, że dziś przypada pierwszy dzień nowego roku. Panowie wiedzą, Celtowie uważali za początek nowego cyklu zmierzch, nie brzask. Widzimy silną inspirację… - zaczął akademickim tonem profesor.

Lestrade'a bolała głowa. Docierały do niego pojedyncze strzępki słów. Nieprzypadkowo wybrano dąb. Wszak rodzi żołędzie, a to przysmak dzików. Dzik to „moccus", słowo to określało zarówno to zwierzę jak i boga o tym imieniu…

Podczas gdy profesor Rochester opowiadał o symbolice zarówno sfery lunarnej, jak i solarnej, Sherlock Holmes wywracał oczami, a Mycroft Holmes uśmiechał się uprzejmie, Sally Donovan podeszła do przełożonego i delikatnie klepnęła go w ramię.

- Na fotografii jest Gemma Squash. Jej rodzice są rozwiedzeni. Ojciec zgłosił zaginięcie dziecka pół roku temu. Adresu matki nie udało się ustalić, najprawdopodobniej przebywa na terenie należącym do związku religijnego.

- Sekta. Niech to wszystko cholera weźmie… - jęknął Lestrade, ale kontynuował zdecydowanym głosem. – No to co? Jedziemy z wizytą? Zwykle to oni nachodzą ludzi w domach, niech wreszcie i do nich ktoś zakołacze.

- Szefie, ale oni naprawdę nie są świadkami Jehowy – mruknęła Donovan.

- Za to mogli być świadkami usiłowania zabójstwa.

- Rytuału wskrzeszenia – poprawił Rochester. - Z całą pewnością chodzi o próbę przywrócenia życia, podobny przypadek został opisany… - Lestrade nie słuchał, zwrócił się do Mycrofta:

- Panie Holmes, czy byłby pan uprzejmy odesłać pana profesora do… ekhem… domu?

- Oczywiście, ale najpierw wybieram się na Baker Street.

- Nie chcę do domu! Jest Halloween. Chcę cukierki - oburzył się staruszek.

- No to jedźmy już do tej sekty, tu się robi coraz nudniej. – Sherlock Holmes szczelniej otulił się płaszczem i schował ręce do kieszeni.

- Najlepiej będzie, gdy pojedziemy wszyscy. Nie ma drzwi, które nie stanęłyby przede mną otworem – oznajmił z satysfakcją rząd brytyjski.

- Tak? Masz wytrych w rączce parasola?! – prychnął niczym wyjątkowo źle usposobione kocię Holmes Młodszy.

**XXX**

_Siedziby sekt powinny być bardziej spektakularne_, pomyślał Greg na widok połowy bliźniaka na obrzeżach Londynu.

Stali we czworo – on, Donovan, Sherlock i Rochester na chodniku przed domem. Mycroft rozmawiał z gospodarzami. Lestrade'owi zdawało się, że wyczytał z ruchu warg Holmesa słowo „nalot". Cóż, mogło zostać użyte w każdym możliwym znaczeniu. Raczej nalot policyjny niż bombardowanie - aczkolwiek Mycroft Holmes był zdolny do niejednego.

- Panna Rice zaprasza nas do środka. – Mycroft wykrzywił wargi w chłodnym uśmieszku i ruszył przodem, jednak jego telefon zawibrował. Holmes odczytał wiadomość. – Tymczasem jednak muszę państwa przeprosić. Ufam, że poradzicie sobie beze mnie.

Wybrał numer.

- Xin chào* – zaczął.

Pozostali weszli do budynku. Wnętrze wyglądało zupełnie zwyczajnie. Trochę jakby czas zatrzymał się w nim jakieś dwadzieścia lat wcześniej, o czym świadczyła zwłaszcza elektronika. Tapety w motywy kwiatowe były wyjątkowo niegustowne, a meble sprawiały wrażenie, że ktoś je tu składuje, zanim trafią na podpałkę.

- Dobry wieczór. Inspektor Greg Lestrade ze Scotland Yardu. Szukamy pani Squash.

- Nikt taki tu nie mieszka – kobieta była w wieku nieokreślonym, pomiędzy czterdziestką a pięćdziesiątką. Na głowie nosiła turban, a jej suknia była burym, workowatym tworem.

- Widzisz, Lestrade, ta banda świrów… - zaczął Sherlock.

- Jesteś wśród swoich, co? – rzuciła Sally.

- … z pewnością posługuje się jakimiś pseudonimami. Nowe imię na nową drogę życia i tak dalej – kontynuował Holmes, patrząc na Sally z pogardą.

Sierżant chwilę gmerała w swoim smartfonie.

- To Gemma. Szukamy jej matki. – Pokazała na wyświetlaczu fotografię dziecka.

- To Dziecko Jutra. Wszystkie jesteśmy jej matkami – oświadczyła kobieta.

- Nie. Nie jesteś niczyją matką – orzekł Sherlock i zmrużył oczy, uważnie przypatrując się Rice.

- Czy wie pani, gdzie przebywa Sophie Squash oraz jej córka Gemma? – spytał Lestrade.

Kobieta wpatrywała się w niego bez słowa, uśmiechając się ironicznie. Sally ruszyła w głąb domu.

- Nie jesteś matką, ale najprawdopodobniej jesteś ciotką albo cioteczną babką. To drugie, prawda? – Sherlock zaczynał się rozkręcać.

- Nie jestem żadną babką! - wykrzyknęła z furią kobieta.

- Jesteś ciotką Erika. Mojego dostawcy. Potrzebowałaś krwi. Prawda? Niewinnej krwi. Och, jacy ludzie są głupi! Bo przecież własnej przelewać nie będziesz.

- Nie mam pojęcia o czym pan mówi – odparła obojętnie kobieta, jednak dłonie jej drżały.

- Myszka na prawym policzku, niewielka, identyczna jak u dziecka i jak u Erika, rodzinne znamię. Ponadto szczególny kształt opuszków palców…

- Czy pójdzie pani ze mną by złożyć zeznanie z wolnej stopy, czy mam wrócić z nakazem aresztowania? – spytał krótko Lestrade, bo marzył raczej o piwie, niż o wykładzie z anatomii.

- Szefie! Wezwałam wsparcie! Wykolejeńcy, pieprzeni wykolejeńcy! – Sally była wyraźnie poruszona.

- Co się stało? – spytał Greg.

- Walizka. W środku są zwłoki…

- Kilka kilo zepsutej dziecięciny, jak mniemam – zgadywał Sherlock. – Gdzie jest? Po stadium, w jakim znajdują się larwy, można…

- Wystarczy! – wykrzyknął Lestrade. Jako wujek dwóch dziewczynek nie zdzierżyłby jednego słowa więcej. – Pani Rice, co pani o tym wie?!

- Wszystko, co powiem, może zostać użyte przeciwko mnie, zapomniał pan dodać. Więc będę milczeć – stwierdziła chłodno kobieta.

- Ależ nic nie musi pani mówić – stwierdził Sherlock, uśmiechając się niebezpiecznie. – Greg, przecież to elementarne. Wszystkie meble zgromadzone w tym pomieszczeniu przyniesiono z jakiegoś innego. W którym potrzebne było dużo wolnej przestrzeni, w sam raz na miejsce zgromadzeń. Pentagram tworzy pięć osób. Pani Rice, matka i dziewczynka stanowiły celtycki węzeł. Matka to zapewne starsza siostra Erika, tak? One trzy jako przeszłość, teraźniejszość i przyszłość. Tylko że przyszłość miała wypadek, znaczy pani Rice zafundowała jej wypadek, karząc za jakąś przewinę uwięzieniem w walizce. – Zwrócił się do przywódczyni sekty - Dlatego nigdzie jej nie przeniosłyście, wierząc, że jej dusza nie znalazłaby ciała. Zresztą samo ciało też było nieco warte, póki nie wydało się, że jest już bez ducha. Alimenty od Squasha to zapewne całkiem przyzwoita sumka. Pamiętam, że kiedyś się na niego natknąłem, w City, to całkiem zamożny człowiek.

By nie stracić autorytetu ani pieniędzy musiała pani improwizować. Stąd ten hokus pokus. I usiłowanie zabójstwa Erika. A może on też ma jakieś oszczędności, w końcu po tym, jak córka dołączyła do sekty, krewni mogli przelać na niego zarówno uczucia, jak i przypadającą jej część majątku.

Nie wiem tylko, skąd pochodziła krew dzika? Domyślam się, że równie dobrze sprawdziłaby się każda inna, ale symbolika jest ważna. Pomaga budować autorytet. A to kosztuje, czyż nie?

- Aresztujmy ją, inspektorze. – Sally naprawdę źle z oczu patrzyło, lecz mimo to Greg skinął głową. - Uprzejmie proszę, sprawdźcie tamtą etażerkę, panowie.

Sherlock z hałasów wydedukował, że głowa Rice uderzyła dwa razy o stolik, nie był pewien czy o ten sam, i raz o framugę drzwi, podczas gdy Sally wygłaszała tyradę z „prośbą" o współpracę i nie stawianie oporu.

Cóż, sierżant zdecydowanie była wrażliwa na krzywdę dzieci.

**XXX**

Nie minął kwadrans, gdy przed budynkiem zaroiło się od radiowozów. Prewencyjnie zgarnięto wszystkie członkinie organizacji, która okazała się być bez wyjątku kobieca.

- Siedem matek dziecka z walizki – podsumował Sherlock. – Niezły tytuł posta na bloga.

- Muszę się napić – stwierdził Lestrade sobie a muzom.

- Pani Hudson ma nieco porzeczkowego – zaproponował młodszy Holmes.

- Brzmi nieźle.

- Widzę, że sprawa rozwiązana. Nie znudziłeś się zanadto, braciszku? – Mycroft wyłonił się z mgły.

- Ciekawe… - Młodszy z braci zmrużył oczy.

- Co jest takie ciekawe? – Rząd brytyjski i detektyw-konsultant mierzyli się wzrokiem.

- Widzę, że nie-żona cię opuściła. Dlatego robisz co możesz, żeby nie wracać do domu. I pewnie przyjedziesz po Cartowella jeszcze dziś. Nie chcesz siedzieć sam w domu, co?

- Masz nieco racji… Urodził się jej wnuk, więc wróciła do Polski – Greg zauważył, że uśmiech Mycrofta jest bardziej refleksyjny niż rekini.

- Mam całkowitą rację! – Sherlock nie miał zwyczaju wątpić we własną nieomylność.

- To co, wszyscy jedziemy na to porzeczkowe? – zagadnął Greg.

- Greg, więcej wina dla ciebie, bo wybieram się do kostnicy. Mycroft, możesz jechać ze mną.

- Dlaczego niby miałbym z tobą jechać? – westchnął starszy Holmes.

- Bo dopiero jutro możesz przyjechać po Cartowella. Taka jest umowa. Pisemna!

- Powinienem zmienić prawnika – mruknął Mycroft.

- Lepiej zmień nie-żonę. Poćwiczysz łowy na następczynię Christine. Jedź ze mną, jedynym patologiem, który ma czas w takie dni jak dzisiejszy jest Molly Hooper. Wolna we wszystkich aspektach, które cię interesują.

- Co, braciszku? Mam odwrócić jej uwagę, gdy ty przeprowadzisz kilka testów. Tak?

Sherlock wywrócił oczami.

- Zgadzam się – uśmiechnął się Mycroft.

Greg obserwował jak bracia nikną we mgle, zmierzając do auta.

- Co z tymi cukierkami? – Szarpnięcie za rękaw było delikatne, ale stanowcze.

- Nie mam. Ale wiem, gdzie są, profesorze.

- Skoro wiesz, to nie traćmy czasu. I możesz mnie nazywać Monty! – stwierdził staruszek poprawiając monokl.

- No to jedźmy. Dzisiaj i tak nie piszę nawet słóweczka raportu. Niech się Sally wykaże.

- Ta ładna dziewczyna, tak? Bałbym się ją dotknąć. Po co umierać przedwcześnie? – Rochester mrugnął. Greg mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, chociaż nadal trwało Halloween.

_* Xin chào (wietnamski): Witam_

* * *

_N/A __Rzucacie kamieniami? Czy najpierw robicie zrzutkę na kamienie, a potem dopiero mi się oberwie?_


End file.
